


Maintenance

by Jaidan



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Aftercare, Corporal Punishment, Domestic Discipline, Humiliation, M/M, Over the Knee, Paddling, Punishment, Situational Humiliation, Spanking, Underwear, Verbal Humiliation, spanked to tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaidan/pseuds/Jaidan
Summary: Josh gets a maintenance spanking every Sunday...and today's no different.





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of running water filled the house as Josh turned on the dishwasher with a click. The machine thrummed to life as warm water mixed with the dish soap to clean the dirty dishes that had piled up over the weekend. The young werewolf waited for a few moments to ensure that the new machine was working well and then turned away to finish tidying up the rest of the kitchen. The brand-new dishwasher was a sleek steel machine that Josh had insisted that he and Aidan purchase for their shared home. And rightly so, as the old washer that came with the house had been a piece of junk that had conked out on them at least once a week.

Grabbing a clean dish towel, Josh wiped down all the countertops and the kitchen table, then surveyed the room with his light hazel eyes. Nodding to himself that his domain was spotless, the young man tucked the dish towel around the oven handle and headed into the living room, washing his hands before he went.

Padding into the living room, Josh could hear the sound of running water being drowned out by the loud blaring of the television. The Boston Bruins were playing in the championships and Aidan was a big fan of them, having watched them play since their team was first founded in 1924. Smiling at his dark-haired lover, Josh padded over to the dark leather couch and settled his butt on the soft cushion next to the vampire, leaning lightly against Aidan’s tall muscular frame.

Smiling softly at the pleasant feeling of being nestled against the man he loved, Josh lay back and relaxed, his mind trying to follow the complicated game of ice hockey. Despite Aidan dragging him to multiple events, Josh had never really gotten interested in the game. But he made an effort to watch it with Aidan, as the vampire had watched more than one Star Trek marathon with Josh, in spite of his total lack of interest in science fiction.

The Bruins lead managed to score the first goal of the game and Aidan raised his right hand, pumping his fist in excitement. Josh smiled fondly and snuggled closer to his lover, basking in the warm solidity of his boyfriend. The game ran on for another hour and a half and Josh found himself yawning softly. He had spent the day doing housework while Aidan had been fixing the broken sink in the upstairs bathroom. Then the vampire had insisted that Josh help him rake up all the fallen leaves in the yard and fix a couple of the broken fence posts.

The werewolf had protested at first, claiming that he wanted to relax a bit on the last day of the weekend. But Aidan had given him a stern look and had said “Now, Josh!” in his strong that-means-now voice and the young werewolf had found himself hurrying up the stairs to change into his faded jeans that he kept for yard work.

The work had taken the better part of the afternoon and Josh found himself pretty exhausted at the end of the day. The sun had set over an hour ago and the inky blackness of night was visible from the living room window. Josh yawned again and reached up with his hand to stifle the next one.

Aidan chuckled fondly and ruffled Josh’s hair affectionately. 

“Somebody had a busy day,” he said in his deep voice that rippled with amusement.

Josh’s youthful face twisted in a mild pout, “Someone insisted that I help them do yard work all afternoon.”

Aidan’s strong hand tightened in Josh’s hair for just a moment, tugging the curly brown locks firmly.

“Are you starting with me again, baby?” he asked in a light tone that contained a hint of steel.

Josh bit back a sarcastic comment and shook his head in denial.

“Nope,” he said in a hasty tone, “Not starting anything. Not me.”

“Good,” Aidan said with a smirk in his voice, “No reason to add to what you’re getting at 9:00 tonight.”

Josh trembled just a tiny bit and glanced at the old hand clock that hung on the closer wall. It was already 8:24 and the game still had another period and a half to go.

“The game might not be over by then,” he ventured.

Aidan glanced at the thick leather wristwatch he wore and then shrugged, “You can just stand in the corner until the game is over then.”

Josh blinked his warm brown eyes in confusion, “But…” his voice trailed off, “Corner time is only for when I’m getting a punishment spanking.”

Aidan gave him an indifferent look, “We can turn your maintenance spanking into a punishment spanking right now, if you want, Josh.”

Josh shook his head vehemently, “No!” He met Aidan’s hard gaze for a moment and then ducked his head away.

“What did I do to earn a punishment spanking?” he asked in a small voice.

Aidan shook his head in negatory, “You haven’t. Not yet, anyways.”

He reached down with his hand to tilt Josh’s head upwards to meet his piercing eyes.

“You’re getting pretty close though, with the attitude that you’re giving me right now.”

His voice took on a questioning tone, “Do you want to keep running your mouth and see how far it’ll take you?”

Josh shook his head again, “No. I’ll stop mouthing off now.”

Aidan grinned, his cheerful demeanour restored, “Good.” He slung an arm around Josh’s compact shoulders and pulled him into a one-armed embrace.”

“Now just sit back and watch the best hockey team in America kick ass.”

Josh resisted the urge to roll his eyes and just leaned back against his lover, trying not to think about what was going to happen in half an hour.

The next thirty minutes went by all too quickly and at exactly 9:00 PM, Aidan reached over and squeezed Josh’s shoulder gently, “Nine o’clock baby. You know what to do.”

Josh heaved a miniscule sigh and got to his feet reluctantly. As he turned towards the stairs, he heard Aidan say “Go to your room and put your nose in the corner. I’ll come up for your reminder once the game is over.”

Josh sighed again and began to trudge up the stairs in resignation.

“Oh, and make sure to brush your teeth and change into your PJ’s,” Aidan added, “The game might go for a while, so you’ll be going to straight to bed after we’re done with your maintenance.”

Josh nodded his head and mumbled an affirmation as he cleared the landing. Shaking his head in annoyance, the young werewolf trudged into the bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth with his electric toothbrush. Taking a few minutes to floss thoroughly afterwards (Josh was a big believer in good dental hygiene, no matter what his inner wolf thought), the young man hurried into his bedroom. 

His room was usually where both Josh and Aidan slept, as Josh steadfastly refused to set foot in Aidan’s bed unless he’d had a chance to change the sheets (Aidan still drank blood in bed on his days off, despite Josh’s repeated nagging that it stained the sheets beyond cleaning).

Stepping inside his room, Josh quickly stripped off his Save the Forest t-shirt and tossed it in the hamper by his door. Unbuttoning his faded jeans, he pushed them to his ankles along with his green boxers and stepped out of them. Tossing his underwear in the hamper, Josh hung his jeans in his closet beside his freshly pressed work scrubs. Shucking off his socks and kicking them over to join his t-shirt and boxers, Josh pulled open his drawers and fished out a pair of clean boxers and his usual nighttime attire, a white faded t-shirt with a black-furred wolf emblazoned on the front. The t-shirt had been a gag gift from Aidan when they first moved in together, but to the vampire’s surprise, Josh had actually liked it and wore it to bed almost every night.

Pulling on his clean boxers and t-shirt, Josh stared at his reflection in the mirror for a moment, and then, satisfied that he looked decent, hurried into the far corner of the bedroom and pressed his nose against the wall. His cheeks burned with shame at the activity, he always felt ashamed when Aidan made him stand in the corner like a naughty child that had been misbehaving. Once he’d confessed this to Aidan and the vampire had replied in satisfaction, stating that that was the whole point of the action. Corner time was meant for Josh to feel ashamed for the bad behaviour that had caused him to be put in the corner. He was supposed to think about what he’d done to earn it and the spanking that would come afterwards and remember not to do it again.

But on this evening Josh hadn’t done anything wrong, nothing to warrant a punishment. Aidan had just sent him to the corner because he was too busy watching hockey to spank Josh on time. After Aidan and Josh had slept together for the first time, the vampire had made it clear to Josh that he had certain standards for his considerably younger lover, standards that hadn’t applied to Josh previously as they’d just been friends and roommates.

One of these standards included strict corporal punishment to keep Josh in line. The young werewolf had protested vocally at first, and Aidan had simply replied that it was either that or they went back to being friends. Josh hadn’t really known what to say to that, but he’d admitted that he didn’t want to give up being with Aidan. The vampire had agreed that he didn’t want it either, and had slowly worn Josh down to the idea of living in a discipline relationship with him.

One of the key elements of their new relationship was that Josh got a maintenance spanking every Sunday night. A maintenance spanking wasn’t meant to punish Josh for any misbehaviour, Aidan didn’t need a scheduled spanking for that, he’d often just take Josh’s pants and underpants down and spank him on the spot for that. The Sunday spanking was always meant to remind Josh of his role in their relationship and what was expected of him in the week to come.

Normally Aidan would administer Josh’s maintenance right on time, but this evening was clearly an exception.

“You in the corner yet?” Aidan suddenly yelled from downstairs.

Josh rolled his eyes from the safety of the corner and then turned his head to shout back, “Yes, Sir!”

“Good,” Aidan shouted back, “Get those underpants down to your ankles and stay there.”

Josh sighed softly and reached down to hook his fingers into the waistband of his boxers shorts and tugged them down to his ankles, exposing his bare ass to the cool air of the room. Shivering, the young man pressed his nose firmly against the light blue wallpaper and tried to calm his racing thoughts. For some reason, the thought of being pulled over Aidan’s knee and getting his bottom spanked always got Josh a bit excited. Thoughts began racing through Josh’s mind, images of Aidan with his warm smile and strong arm, taking Josh by the arm in a steel grip and pulling him into a submissive pose. Aidan’s strong hand smacking Josh’s bare butt with bruising force. Aidan’s deep red sensual lips….

A sharp sensation in his nether regions snapped Josh out of his thoughts and he glanced down to see in dismay that his cock was fully erect and brushing against the wall. The werewolf’s cheeks burned a bright red and he tried to steer his thoughts down other avenues. As he was doing so, he heard the unmistakeable thumps that signified Aidan’s approach from the hallway. 

Steeling himself, Josh kept his body ramrod straight and pressed his hands against his side. Aidan’s footsteps approached Josh’s bed and the young werewolf heard the mattress creak as the vampire sat down. After a moment, Josh heard Aidan’s deep voice call out.

“Ok Josh, get your butt over here.”


	2. Chapter 2

The werewolf turned around and surveyed the room briefly, seeing Aidan sitting at the foot of the bed, his warm brown eyes fixed on Josh with a stern look. Swallowing the sudden lump in his throat, Josh stepped over to his boyfriend and stood at attention.

Aidan gave him a once-over and smirked at Josh’s softening erection. 

“You all set for this, buddy?” Aidan asked in a warm and loving tone.

Josh pressed his lips together nervously and nodded once, his hands still clasped at his side.

Aidan patted his solid knee, “Okay then,” he said, “Over.”

Josh complied and bent over his boyfriend’s knee, lowering himself into the submissive position he knew all too well. Settling his hips over Aidan’s lap, Josh resting his torso and head on the soft comforter while his legs dangled in the air behind him, his arms tucked beneath his stomach. He felt Aidan’s warm hand caress his bare buttocks gently, rubbing the firm globes. Then without warning came a sharp slap to his butt cheeks.

Josh couldn’t restrain a yelp and Aidan followed up with two more hard swats, one to each butt cheek.

“What’s Number One on the agenda for the coming week, Josh?” Aidan asked in his stern voice.

“Studying hard for my test on Friday,” Josh replied immediately.

Aidan’s only reply was to smack Josh’s butt six times, three to each cheek.

“Good.” 

He rested his hand on Josh’s back for a moment, then drew back and began spanking in earnest, his hard hand smacking Josh’s bare butt with furious abandon. Each blow felt like a firecracker on Josh’s bare ass, and Aidan was spanking hard without mercy. Three hard smacks landed on Josh’s left lower cheek and then an identical three landed on his left. Aidan continued in this vein for what Josh thought was at least a minute, smacking Josh’s bare bottom very hard. The pain was growing more intense and Josh felt like his ass was being stung by a hundred angry bees.

Pressing his face into the soft comforter, Josh whimpered and tried not to cry as his boyfriend warmed his bottom with hard solid blows. Two hard smacks to his upper ass made Josh cry out again and Aidan followed up with ten hard blow to the same exact spot, causing Josh to yell out in pain, his head coming up off the bed, hot tears flying from his eyes.  
“Relax!” Aidan ordered, his voice cracking out like a gunshot.

Josh tried to obey, keeping his hands tucked firmly under his belly, trying to resist the urge to rub his abused bottom.

“Now.” Aidan said, “Are we clear on what the Number One item is?”

“Yes sir,” Josh sniffled, “Studying hard.”

Aidan delivered ten more hard blows, extracting another sob from his boyfriend, “Good,” he said and rubbed Josh’s sore butt gently, “If you don’t keep your nose in those textbooks, you’re going to be right back here for more of the same.”

He swatted Josh’s right cheek once, and then continued, “Now, what’s Priority Number Two?”

Josh gulped loudly and managed to answer, “Doing a good job at work.”

Aidan grunted in approval and Josh heard him reach back to the bedstand and grab what Josh knew had to be the solid wood-backed hairbrush. He tensed, knowing that his punishment was about to get a whole lot worse. Aidan didn’t usually use the hairbrush for a maintenance spanking. Sunday night spankings were normally a light affair, with Aidan spanking Josh just enough to get a couple tears and reinforce what was expected for the coming week.

“Your behaviour at work is normally good, but today you were whining about the yardwork.”

Josh tensed and he suddenly felt Aidan’s hand fisting in his hair and tugging his head around to face him. The vampire stared into Josh’s eyes with a cold look of disappointment.

“Do you doubt that I know what’s best for you, Josh?” he asked.

Josh shook his head as best he could with Aidan’s fist still grasping his hair, “No sir,” he said, “I know you care about me and want what’s best for me.”

Aidan shook his head, “Then why did you give me attitude about the yardwork?”

Josh blushed, his upper cheeks turning a deep red, “I-I….” He couldn’t get out an answer.

“Were you feeling lazy?” Aidan asked, “Because if you were, then I’m going to have to get out the paddle.”

Josh swallowed and he felt a hot feeling of shame washing over him.

“I want an answer, Josh.” Aidan said, “Because if you were feeling lazy, we need to nip this in the bud.”

His stern brown eyes were boring into Josh’s and the young werewolf teared up in shame, “Yes!” he admitted guiltily, “I was feeling lazy.”

Aidan’s face went dark with anger and Josh tried to salvage the situation, “But it’s not going to happen again Aidan, I promise. I was just so tired, and I just wanted to enjoy my day off.”

Aidan’s face softened a bit and Josh took that as encouragement to keep going.

“I swear I’ll work hard at school and at work this week Aidan, I’m not going to throw away my future. I promise!”

He said the last word with tears welling up in his eyes, staring at his loving boyfriend with naked honesty.

Aidan looked at Josh with warm pride in his eyes, “It makes me really happy to hear you say that Josh.”

The young werewolf managed to smile through his tears. Then Aidan turned his head back around and rested the wooden-backed hairbrush against Josh’s burning butt.

“Now, I’m going to give you something to think about the next time you feel lazy.”

Josh choked back a sob as the hairbrush came down on his abused ass with a loud crack. Aidan didn’t say anything else, and began to spank with the hairbrush rhythmically. Alternating with each swat, Aidan slowly and methodically gave Josh a very thorough paddling.

The already existing pain was like a slow fire in Josh’s buttocks, but with the hairbrush Josh felt like his entire ass was on fire. Aidan kept spanking hard, stoking the flame, each crack feeling a hornet’s bite on Josh’s abused skin. Sobbing openly now, Josh writhed over Aidan’s knees, his hands helplessly clutching the bedspread. As the punishment continued Josh felt like his entire world had become pain and humiliation. He felt so ashamed for disappointing Aidan and not doing as he was told and his ass hurt so much that tears were spilling down his cheeks and leaving dark spots on the bedspread. A low ragged moan tore from his throat and he kicked his legs fitfully, sobbing in pain and repentance.

And then it was over.

It took Josh a few moments to register that the punishment had ceased. That the pain was no longer constant, but a leftover burning in his ass, steady and throbbing, but not new and recurring.

He choked and sobbed and sniffled, tears and mucus clogging his nose and mouth. His whole body felt exhausted and his butt was burning so badly that all he wanted was to reach back and rub the pain away.

He lay there for some moments, utterly drained, punished and beaten. He suddenly felt another force on his ass, but this was a hand, gently rubbing and caressing.

Aidan chuckled in his deep, warm voice and Josh felt his boyfriend’s hands gently stroked his punished cheeks, soothing the burning pain.

“Well,” Aidan said, “I think that got the message across rather well.”


	3. Chapter 3

Josh blushed again and buried his face in the bedspread again, his upper cheeks burning as red as he knew his lower cheeks must be.

He just lay there for a long moment, feeling humiliated and sore and yet, somehow, safe. A warm, callused hand began to ruffle his hair affectionately. 

“You’ve been a very good boy for me,” Aidan murmured into Josh’s ear.

“You took your punishment like a man, and I’m very proud of you.”

Josh let out a soft whimper of happiness but didn’t move from his prone position.

Aidan’s hand moved down the base of his skull and began to scratch Josh behind the ears.

“Good boy,” he whispered again, “Good Josh.”

Those words touched Josh somewhere in his very core, sparking a sensation of warm satisfaction and pleasure.

He was raising his head up a bit, trying to enjoy the petting more, when abruptly the hand withdrew and the sensation abruptly ended. Josh was about to open his mouth to ask why Aidan had stopped when he felt a sharp blow on his still-sore buttocks, drawing a loud yelp from him.

“Hey!” he shouted indignantly, turning his head to look at Aidan.

“I thought you said were done?”

Aidan gave his boyfriend a wicked grin, an expression that usually left Josh very aroused but tonight it send a shiver of trepidation down his spine.

“I never said that,” Aidan purred, his grin growing even wider.

Josh felt a twinge of unease creep back into his belly and he eyed Aidan warily.

“Um…you said that the spanking got the message across,” he ventured bravely, “That I had learned my lesson and that you were proud of me.”

Aidan nodded, a fleeting look of annoyance crossing his face, as it always did when Josh tried to use his own words against him.

“I did say that,” Aidan allowed, his grin growing hungrier. 

“I also said that because you admitted to feeling lazy today, that I would need to break out the paddle.”

A shiver of fear ran down Josh’s spine at the thought of another spanking and he looked at his stern boyfriend with his best puppy-dog eyes, trying to make his face as adorable and appealing as possible.

“Aidan, please don’t do that. I already said that I’d work really hard this week.”

When Aidan’s stony expression began to melt a bit, Josh quickly went on.

“You said I’m your good boy and I really am. I’ll be good this week, I promise. You don’t have to spank me again. Please!”

For a moment Aidan looked serious, staring at Josh with his dark brown eyes. Then he grinned again and leaned down to kiss Josh full on the lips.

For a long moment, they kissed, entwined together in passion.

Then Aidan withdrew and chuckled warmly, giving Josh’s now-thoroughly-messy locks another ruffle.

“I’m just kidding, buddy,” he said with a laugh, “I’d have to be a complete ogre to spank you again. Especially after that heartfelt plea.”

He pulled Josh into a tight embrace and the werewolf leaned into it, basking once again in the warmth of his boyfriend’s muscular torso.

“I love you, Josh,” he said softly, “Thanks for putting up with my kinks.”

Josh felt that feeling of warm satisfaction return.

“I love you too, Aidan,” he replied, snuggling closer to his lover, “Every last bit of you.”


End file.
